


Ma chérie (blurb)

by Missmercurymoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmercurymoon/pseuds/Missmercurymoon
Summary: A short regulus x fem!reader fluff blurb
Relationships: Regulus Black & Reader, Regulus Black/Reader
Kudos: 30





	Ma chérie (blurb)

The library was quiet as most students preferred to spend weekends in the grounds. The only sounds you could hear were the rustling of your parchment and the tapping of your lovers shoes as he walked over to you.

"How has your day been ma chérie?" He asked smiling down at you. He plopped his books on the ground and hopped into the chair next to you. You shivered softly at his nickname for you. Smiling to yourself you continued writing. 

But Regulus really wanted attention. He brushed a strand of hair away from your face softly. He turned his chair to face you but you just kept scribbling on the parchment. 

"Ma chérie?" He said huskily. Every single time he called you that he seemed to reduce you to jelly. He was too charming for his own good. But you couldn't sit around and cuddle you needed to finish your potions essay. Regulus was not easily put off. He brushed your hair off your shoulder and pressed soft feathery kisses to your neck. 

"Reg" you cautioned. He just scooted even closer to you and hummed softly into your neck. He placed more kisses to your neck. 

You gave up and rested the book on the table. You snuggled into him and pressed a soft kiss to his nose. Regulus wrapped his arms around you and pulled you practically onto his lap. He put his head on your shoulder and whispered in your ear. 

"je t'aime" soft goose bumps appeared on your skin as his breath fanned over you.

"I love you too Reg" you whispered peppering his face with kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Thx for reading


End file.
